


[podfic] You and Your Stupid Face

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hell's Kitchen AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Competence Kink, ITPE 2016, M/M, Podfic, Ridiculously Overcomplicated Recipes, Roy With Knives, Roy's Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Well, it's not exactly polite to tell one's parental figure to go die in a grease fire, is it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You and Your Stupid Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779136) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Hell's Kitchen AU, Competence Kink, Roy With Knives, Ridiculously Overcomplicated Recipes, Roy's Tattoos ****

**Music:**  [Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xqMY8UAGgg), as performed by Ohio Players

 **Length:**  00:30:04  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_You%20and%20Your%20Stupid%20Face_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122699.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
